grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Aswang
Tagalog: Aswang, Tik-tik Русский: , Тик-тик Farsi: |members = Sam Tomas Lani Tomas Tomas, Lani's younger son |season3 = X |season4 = X }} An Aswang (ah-SWAH-ng; Tag. "monster") or Tik-tik (tik-TIK; Tag. onomatopoeia) is a ghoul-like Wesen that appeared in . They are indigenous to the Philippine Islands and exist within mainstream Filipino mythology. Characteristics When woged, Aswang are bald, ghoul-like creatures with pale grey skin and a bat-like nose. Their featureless, silver eyes glow faintly in the dark. The vertebrae along their backs enlarge to the point where they form a noticeable ridge, and they possess needle-like fangs and claws. Aswang are notable for their black, forked, proboscis tongue that is able to stretch several times the length of their bodies. The tongue is designed to pierce flesh and can move solids in both directions through its long tube. They are nimble climbers and apparently very light, given the speed at how they can scale walls and trees. Their long claws and prehensile limbs make it possible for them to adhere over practically any surface, even horizontal ones like the ceiling. However, they aren't very strong, as Wu was able to kick away a fully woged Lani Tomas a fair distance with only one leg. Instead, they rely on their agility in combat, as well as their pouncing and their claws when confronting an adversary. Behavior Their tongues serve three purposes, each related to the grisly habit they are infamous for. After chewing , Aswangs will use their tongues to pierce the navel of a pregnant woman and inject the chemical properties into the woman, tranquilizing her. From there the Aswang will use their tongues to suck the infant out of the womb, but not before sucking up a large amount of amniotic fluid. Under normal circumstances, there would be a high risk of the amniotic sack breaking, which would cause labor or a miscarriage. Since Aswangs do not have this problem, it would mean their tongues are fine and precise as surgical tools. Traditionally, the eldest son of a female Aswang must give up his first conceived child for his mother to consume in order to extend her lifespan. Without doing this act, she will die within a month. The tradition dates back hundreds of years, but some Aswang believe it is too barbaric for modern times. Aswang frequently make ticking sounds with their tongues, hence their alternate name, Tik-tiks. Additionally, when they woge, their voices have a slightly more shrilled tone. They have a reputation for being terrifying, as other Wesen are afraid of them. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Season 3 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images AswangConcept.jpg|Concept art and design AswangConcept2.jpg 314-Aswang first look.png 314-Aswang first look2.png 314-Aswang coming in window.png 314-Aswang tongue.gif 314-Aswang.png 314-Aswang on phone.png 314-Aswang2.png 314-Lani tears ticket.png 314-Aswang tongue in Dana.png 314-Aswang.jpg 315-Wu's Aswang drawing.jpg Video Trivia *''Aswang'' is a generic term in the Tagalog language of the Philippines that refers to a demon, ghost, witch, or other monster. The aswang depicted in the legend told in is most like the , although instead of temporarily severing her body in half and sprouting wings to fly to the victim, Lani Tomas instead is a very adept climber. The name Tik-tik is also given to this creature, but the flapping of her wings is said to produce the sound. *Aswang in Filipino folklore do not attack their friends or relatives, preferring to prey on strangers. *Reggie Lee (Drew Wu), who is American-Filipino, suggested the Aswang, along with the and the , to the writers when they were looking for suggestions of Philippine mythical creatures. Category:Primate Wesen Category:Wesen Names in Tagalog Category:Wesen in the Philippines Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen that deliver toxins Category:Wesen Based on Myths